


Loss at Losgar

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: An alternate explanation for the burning of the ships.





	Loss at Losgar

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: Sonnet from Formats & Genres, Fëanor was framed! from Feanatics, both N42

We landed the ships in Drengist Firth  
And it was cold there at the mouth of the bay.  
The storms died as our feet touched earth  
And we lay fires to keep the cold away.   
Along the beach the bonfires rose,   
Flames leapt up to keep us warm.  
But the wind caught and the fire grows;  
It jumped to the ships to do them harm.  
To put them out, there was no way --  
So blame not Fëanáro but Manwë!


End file.
